


Riverdale High's Very Own Holden Caulfield

by viostellar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm bored and my otp is Bughead i'm sorry, after first bughead kiss and the wrap around arm thing, after the first bughead kiss', also ridiculous umbrellas, bughead - Freeform, except the main 4 :), lots and lots of it, most of the people in the character tag are mentioned, rain and jackets, slight profanity, slightly canon, surprise kisses and lots of blushes, this is pretty short tbh sorry, uh does this count as fluff, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viostellar/pseuds/viostellar
Summary: In which Betty's umbrella snaps in the middle of a rainy day after classes, and Jughead offers his jacket, and his umbrella.and probably his heart too.





	Riverdale High's Very Own Holden Caulfield

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry its super late over here but i seriously (seriously) ship these two and I need some bughead

Betty Cooper thought she knew embarrassment firsthand. She thought she knew what it felt like to be taunted and laughed at. And yet, she usually didn't care. So, as she walked home after school with her polka dotted umbrella, she felt fine. Another average day, working out what had happened with Jason Blossom with Jughead Jones. Oh, Jesus, that was an awkward thought for her. 

They'd kissed only a few days ago. She didn't understand why they were pretending they were fine like nothing had happened. It was exactly a day ago - a Saturday when Jughead had knocked on her window door, called her Juliet, proceeded to console her, and then  _kissed_ her. How was Betty supposed to feel about that? Enraged? Obsessed? ... Attracted? She certainly knew when it made her look down and blush. And then, when he'd wrapped his arm around her and she'd taken it. Squeezed it, in fact. Veronica had teased her so much. Betty probably should've teased her about about her and Archie.

And, unfortunately, she knew this particular beany-wearing kisser was right behind her, with his own umbrella. Walking right behind her without speaking about that 'kiss' word. And so, Betty didn't notice when something in her umbrella snapped, and it closed down on her as the rain poured down. Oh, Holy Mary, this was the most horrible situation she'd ever been in. Everywhere around her, Riverdale students were walking by. Archie and Veronica and  _Jughead_ were nearby, for fucks' sake! And yet, there Betty stood, amongst the rain and the drenching of her shoes, jeans, and shirt. 

All around her, laughing. Laughing, teasing, names, calling her out. And still, Betty stood, ignoring it. Tears began to well in her eyes, and her head swept down in a sweep - feeling the cold all over her body.  Which is why she was surprised when something heavy was placed on her shoulders and she was pushed away. Pushed somewhere on the other side of the world, on another country for all she cared. But the soft, raspy, breathing behind her ear that she definitely knew. God, it was Jug. It was his jacket on her shoulders, it was his umbrella that was hiding her from the world, and instead, locking her in a circle with Jughead Jones. She stopped immediately, looking back at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were crystal clear - and Jughead had that same, stupid, misleading "I don't care" look. And yet, he did break out a smile in reaction to Betty's face. 

"You act like I just broke the law," he commented as he took her hand and pushed both of them along. Betty was very red now - she could hide her cheeks though - that was covered by the jacket. She walked faster, now in tandem with Jug. 

"Thanks," she breathed. He didn't reply - but the redness on Betty's face grew deeper as she felt him squeeze her hand -  _you're welcome._ She cocked a look in his direction, tilting her head. "What do I owe King Bughead, dare I say?" she joked, trying to erase the awkwardness that grew. The jacket seemed to absorb the water nicely, only Betty's legs felt cold now. The smile on her face she definitely couldn't hide. Jughead tilted his head, in a thinking action. Betty tapped her now-broken umbrella on her thigh.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't like me if I told you what it was," He admitted, shrugging. Betty fake-pouted. Now, they were walking beside a short gate, beside them an expanse of beautiful green. She was sure no one was following them now - Betty positively knew Veronica and Kevin would be the first to call her out about what they'd just seen. Jughead Jones taking off his beloved jacket to put on Betty Cooper, and him dragging both of them away from the spotlight, walking together under the same umbrella. Jughead Jones, Holden Caulfield. Betty couldn't believe it herself. Jughead never took off that jacket - Betty wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Jug's arms. But now, it was wrapped around her, underneath Jug's umbrella. Yeah, she was definitely feeling attracted.

"Try me," she said after a short while, challenging Jug. Jug only smiled at this - as if not seeming to care or understand. By this point, Betty had focused her look on the garden they were walking alongside. It was beautiful, with hybrids of flowers and a pattern of hedges running around the place like a maze. "Isn't this place beautiful?" she breathed, not really expecting him to hear her, but he did anyway. Jug seemed to stop in mid-air, keeping both her and him stranded under the umbrella. 

It was then at this moment a very red Betty heard three words that absolutely made her legs turn to jelly. 

"Just like you." he murmured, biting his lip. Betty looked at him in utter surprise - as far as she knew, Jughead didn't make girls' legs turn to noodles. Her expectations came true when Jughead spun around, reached for her cheek, leaned down and kissed her. This took the poor girl to surprise - but she reached for her lover/friend's cheek too, kissing back. With her free hand, she supported herself by gripping her hand tightly to the gate railing. It was long but definitely filled with words to say. Too many words and promises that even the spotless girl, Betty Cooper, couldn't describe. 

Surprisingly, that kiss didn't end with them having a huge fight. Jughead took her back home without another word - his hand tightly clutching hers as he led her home. Betty felt giddy- maybe a bit woozy. Was she really inclined to tell Veronica this? She'd tease her all day and all night. It would only make her sentence longer, seeing as Veronica had seen Jug take her away from the light of the people around her. 

Eventually, they made it. Betty hadn't noticed- too busy wondering about what was just happened. Jug had stopped so abruptly Betty had looked up, worried- the first day on the job as some sort of girlfriend and she'd failed? No, she saw her bright, beaming house (not really the same on the inside), blinked, and looked at Jughead. 

"See you tomorrow?" The hopeful sound in her voice wasn't surprising. Maybe she was thinking she could get over Archie now? Besides, she'd always liked Jug's company. And- 

"Are you going to let go of my hand and go home, or are we gonna stand at the front of your house in awe?" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Betty smiled wistfully. 

"You started it, Jug," she laughed dropping her hand. He tilted his head in fake surprise. 

"Oh, no, no, no, you can't frame me, Betty," he said and laughed. As Betty walked up the front steps to her house, she took the jacket off and offered it to Jughead. 

"Here. This thing is more precious than gold to you, I know." she joked. Jug looked at the jacket and looked back up at her. His hands stayed firmly in his pockets now. He shook his head. 

"Keep it," he replied, shrugging. "I'll get it back tomorrow, with any luck," he added. He got ready to turn, and Betty smiled. 

"Thanks, Holden Caulfield," she smiled and went to the house. Maybe Jug looked back- once, or maybe twice, but Betty probably didn't realise. 


End file.
